


A Different Take

by centralsperk



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsperk/pseuds/centralsperk
Summary: It’s been a whole week since Sabre has bought Dunder Mifflin. Your new boss Gabe Lewis has been asking random people to show him around Scranton since he’s new in town. You volunteer to show him around since you’re a nice person and you knew the feeling being new in town. Not until your CEO has gotten in the way of ruining plans. Inspired by the episode St. Patrick's Day.
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Reader
Kudos: 18





	A Different Take

Things here around Dunder Mifflin Sabre have been weird. Before going broke Dunder Mifflin was bought by Sabre and you’re no longer a paper company, you sell printers. You have a new CEO and a whole new corporate down in Florida. 

Today is St. Patricks’ day here at Scranton which is a pretty big deal. Everyone here in the office is wearing a green outfit including yourself. The CEO Jo Bennet walks in with her two giant dogs and compliments everyone on their outfits. Jo especially liked your little number with green pants and a white top which caught her assistant, Gabe Lewis’, eyes. He compliments you as well and makes you blush. 

You turn around and see that Dwight has been using your desk as a ‘mega-desk’ also known as one giant desk using yours and Jim’s. Jim and Pam have been gone for a couple of weeks because they just recently had a new baby girl. So, Dwight has been taking advantage of more desk space and you’re pretty annoyed. 

“God dammit Dwight! How many times have I told you not to use my desk for ‘mega desk’!” You yell annoyingly. 

“Please! Give me more time for the mega desk!” He begs. You cross your arms in disappointment and the documentary crew asks you about your opinion on the mega desk. 

**Doc Crew: You seem pretty angry out there. Why does the mega desk annoy you so much?**

**You: Ever since Jim and Pam have left for the baby Dwight has been using my desk and calls it ‘mega desk’. It can’t happen on St. Patricks’ day especially. Today has to be a good day well because… I’m showing our new employee Gabe Lewis around Scranton. He’s been asking people to show around here since he’s new. And me being a nice person, I volunteered to show him around since I knew the feeling when the Scranton branch absorbed Stamford. And he doesn’t seem that bad of a person so…**

You smile widely and blush at the camera.

**I’m excited.**

You pull your desk back to where it’s supposed to be, right in front of Dwight. Everyone is surprised that you were able to pull the desk back despite your tiny arms. You answer your phone call hoping it’s a potential sale you can make for the day. 

You do your usual sales talk voice and try to convince them to buy Dunder Mifflin Sabre printers. As you finish up your phone call you see Gabe Lewis walking towards your desk and you smile widely. “Heyyy. So what places around Scranton should I be excited about?” Gabe asks and he leans on your desk to face you. You pull out your little journal that you knew would come in handy.

“Well Scranton isn’t really that interesting as you think. We’re not New York City.” Gabe chuckles as you finally get to the page you need to be at. 

“Yeah no shit sherlock.” Dwight managed to get his way in the conversation. Both you and Gabe look at Dwight in confusion and go back to your conversation. 

“Okay-” you give Gabe your list and explain to him some of your favorite spots. “I was thinking we can start off here at Dunder Mifflin Sabre! Where we sell some of Sabre’s finest printers in town.” You say ironically. It makes Gabe laugh. 

“Well we are already here. Actually I work here.” You and Gabe both laugh at your joke. 

“Then I was thinking we could hit up the Steamtown Mall and go shopping, after if we get hungry we can visit the best pizzeria in town ‘Pizza by Alfredo’, lastly for our St. Patricks celebration we can visit Poor Richard’s Pub where the entire office will be celebrating with a drink!” 

Gabe looks over your list and he seems really pleased. He closes it and hands it back to you. You grab it accidentally touching his hand but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Well I’m excited! Thanks for doing it. I really appreciate it.” Gabe says kindly. You put your journal in front of your computer and look at him straight in his green eyes. 

“No problem! I know the feeling of what it’s like to be new in town so I just wanted to help.” You reply. Jo comes out of the conference room where she was working. Gabe quickly walks away from your desk back to his and you immediately go back to work and act like nothing happened between you and Gabe. Jo walks to the bathroom and the whole office is boring at the moment. You and Gabe eye each other at the same time, he’s working at the office where Jim used to work when he was co-manager. 

“Man both of you get a room already.” Dwight whispers. 

“Are you jealous?” You jokingly ask Dwight. 

“Me. Jealous? Never.” He says straight up. 

A couple of hours passed by and it’s 10 minutes until 5pm. You get excited for your day out with Gabe. People are starting to get ready to leave and Jo doesn’t seem very pleased. Michael walks into her office to ask if we’re able to leave at our regular time. You grab your coat and knock on Gabe’s door. 

“Hey you ready for your tour of Scranton?” You smile widely. 

“Yup! Let me send out this last email and I’ll be ready.” Gabe replies. “Oh look at that! Last email sent!” He makes you chuckle and he grabs his coat behind his chair. As you both walk out so does Michael and he makes everyone stay back and work longer. You roll your eyes and look up at Gabe. 

“How much longer do we stay here?” You ask. 

“With Jo… It’s unpredictable. We could stay until midnight if we had to.” You look down at the floor in disappointment and Gabe feels bad. “You could give me a tour of the break room.” You smile looking back at him. 

“Yeah. I could share with you my favorite snack and drinks for a 15 minute break.” Gabe chuckles and he lets you lead the way. “Here’s the break room, we have three circled tables and three different vending machines for no reason.” You lean on the snack machine and give him the full break room experience. “Personally the snack machine is my favorite, it’s got my favorite flavour of Herr’s chips.” 

Gabe pulls out his wallet and puts in a dollar and 25 cents. You both look each other in the eye and it makes you giggle. He pulls out the bag of chips from the vending machine. “Well what would you say if I bought you your favorite Herr’s chips.” He lends you the chips and you grab it from him opening it up. 

“I would say thank you and eat it at one of the circled tables here.” As you bite into a chip Gabe chuckles and kisses you on the forehead which makes you blush. He grabs a chip from your bag and you both sit at the nearest table.

-

Back at your desk making sales you try not to fall asleep in boredom. It’s almost 9pm and you just want to go out for a drink at this point. You eye Gabe every time for a little bit of motivation. An email was sent to you from Gabe with the subject line  _ Heads Up.  _ You read it in your head and you smile once again looking back up at Gabe. 

“Why are you smiling so weirdly?” Dwight asks. 

“What, I can’t smile?” You say sarcastically. 

Michael walks out of his office angrily and he looks like he’s about to make an announcement. 

“This- This is ridiculous!” Michael yells. You and Gabe both eye each other and wonder what’s about to go down. “I’m gonna march in there and tell Jo that you guys can leave to celebrate St Patricks’ day!” And he does surprisingly. 

We all thank Michael and you pack up waiting for Gabe to leave. “See you at Richard’s.” Everyone says to you. You nod quietly and look at the clock. You end up walking to Gabe’s desk and see him still working. 

“You wanna head to Poor Richard’s since everything on my list is already close?” You ask. 

“I can’t. Jo is making me stay here and work with her.” You look around and try to think of an idea for drinks. Then you remember that Merdith has a bottle of Gin on her desk since she usually drinks during the day. You hope she doesn’t mind you stealing. 

  
“How about a counteroffer.” You show Gabe the drink and he gets all excited. 

“I’ll take it.” Both you and Gabe head to the kitchen to grab a couple of mugs. You pour a drink for Gabe then one for yourself. 

“To Sabre.” You say as a toast. 

“To Sabre.” He replies back. You both clink your mugs and take a sip. 

  
  



End file.
